The Dark Knight meets Bright and Radiant
by helsbels90
Summary: Set two and a half years after The Dark Knight Rises, Bruce Wayne has been considered dead, but when Niamh Niel takes a trip with her boss Lucius Fox and his friend Alfred she discovers this is not the case, and there are other discoveries to be made to. Not strictly in keeping with the film but please read and review
1. Chapter 1 No Smog No Fear

As Niamh stepped into the bright sunlight she smiled, it wasn't that it was particularly warm, but it was bright, light and more importantly there was no smog or fear. She watched as the locals swarmed around the pavement below her, going about their business and day in peace. Lucius Fox halted behind the young woman, following her eye line, guessing her thoughts.

"Come on, we have some very important work to do, and I may need your help" he insisted leading the way.

"I might be of more help if I knew exactly why we are here, and what I might be needed to help with!" Niamh sighed, she had lost count of the amount of times she had asked a similar question since they had arrived in Italy the previous evening.

"All in good time Miss Niel" Alfred chimed in following in her footsteps, with a wide grin on his face. Niamh had taken to Alfred Penneyworth instantly, for one thing he was English like her, for another he didn't mince his words; but there was also something kindly about the older man that made her feel warm and comfortable.

The strange trio arrived at a small apartment building, and Lucius entered using a key he had on a key ring. He reached the top of the second flight of stairs and knocked on a red door. After some time Niamh heard the door being unlocked, the door swung inwards and the inhabitant greeted Lucius and Alfred like old friends. From her position behind them, the only thing Niamh could discover about the person inside was that they were male with an alluring voice. Obediently she followed them inside, the apartment was decorated to a high standard; the furniture and belongings looked expensive. She could see the back of their host; he was tall, with dark hair, wearing beige trousers and a navy blue t-shirt.

"So this must be serious, I only told you where to find me in case of incredible emergencies, or did you just miss me so much you had to call in" The man said, still with his back to her.

"Well obviously we miss you. But no we weren't passing. Things are bad - worse than they have ever been. We need you!" Lucius stated. The stranger turned with a half smile on his face. A very handsome face and one that Niamh recognised instantly although she had only ever seen photographs of its owner. She gasped audibly, the handsome stranger noticed her for the first time. The man was Bruce Wayne. He appraised the young woman stood in front of him; she was tall and slender, curved in the right places. She was wearing a charcoal grey pencil dress, black blazer jacket and black court shoes; her dark blonde hair was pinned up. He noted her attractive face, frown and inquisitive eyes, something told him she was intelligent.

"Ahhh yes Mr Wayne, you haven't met my new assistant – Miss Niel. This is as I think you have guessed Mr Wayne" Lucius made the introductions. Bruce held out his hand and shook Niamh's.

"Mr Wayne, it's a pleasure to meet you!" She found herself saying whilst secretly wondering what the hell was going on; Bruce Wayne was supposed to be dead and everyone knew it.

"It's Bruce please. And does Miss Niel have a first name?" He smiled handsomely at her, pleased at her confident handshake.

"It's Niamh" She replied. Alfred watched the exchange thoughtfully

"And tell me – Niamh – are things in Gotham really as bad as they say?"

"They are the worst they have been since I moved there two years ago – and they were certainly not great when I got there. People are afraid to go out onto the streets at night, and a lot of them avoid being out alone during the day. Criminals rule the streets and even the police don't want to act. In my books that is bad, in capitals, italics and bold with underlining." Niamh explained. Bruce nodded thoughtfully.

"How are we going to explain my resurrection and it coinciding with the return of another notable inhabitant of Gotham?" He questioned.

"We've been thinking about this and its one of the reasons I brought Niamh on this little mission. We can say that you were attacked during the riots in Gotham and disappeared for a bit to recover. Became a bit of a recluse and then we found you and coaxed you back to the world. And in terms of the other guy – you would need to assess the situation for a few weeks anyway and we can spread some rumours that you have been back in Gotham for some time." Lucius explained, Niamh was frowning, as was Bruce

"You've been thinking about this one for a while right! Although Niamh?"

"She has legal training, she's been doing a lot of work for Wayne Enterprises surrounding business law and I thought she might be able to help with the legal side of your return" Again Lucius explained simply, the frown on Niamh's face lifted.

"As far as I'm aware your assets and estate are still frozen because no body was found, therefore as death couldn't be proven everything is on hold for seven years, then again I could be wrong because no one filled me in before this little trip." Her eyes looked accusingly between Alfred and Lucius, but she had a playful grin on her lips. Bruce chuckled, she had spirit.

"Wonderful! I suppose I should start packing then."

"I'll start ordering the bits a pieces you'll need Master Wayne – if I could just take a few measurements." A few moments and some frantic scribbling from Alfred later, the small party were leaving the luxurious apartment.

"Will you all let me take you for dinner later?" After an agreement to meet at the hotel at 7 o'clock, they parted company.

Shortly before seven, Niamh waited in the lobby of the hotel, her mind drifted to the events of the day. She had met a man she thought was dead and was now arranging for his affairs to be returned to order. But there was something else about the situation, something she just could not put her finger on – something was strange. She also questioned whether it was wise to find her new boss so attractive. As she was sat deep in her own thoughts, Bruce entered the lobby; he spotted Niamh and silently assessed her. She was now wearing a navy blue wrap over dress, which brushed the top of her knees and a cream cardigan. Her hair hung loosely round her shoulders, he hadn't realised that it was so long. Finally he approached her and she greeted him with a smile as she looked up.

"Hi, are the others not down yet?"

"No, they shouldn't be too long though. How did the packing go?" she asked

"Fine – there wasn't actually that much I needed to box up, so it's all done. Can I ask, what is a girl like you doing in Gotham?" Bruce questioned, Niamh chuckled

"It's a long story and if I'm honest it isn't very exciting!"

"And your name – it's interesting?"

"It's Irish in origin – it means bright or radiant!" Before Bruce could pry any further the others arrived and the group headed out in search of food.

Over dinner, the party relaxed but talk soon turned to business, and the conversation over desert became serious.

"You two are going to have to play this one carefully as well – I mean if someone thought you knew where Mr Wayne was all the time then you could be accused of several legal breeches. " Niamh explained, Bruce looked concerned.

"Ahhh we already have this one covered, I came on holiday – not far from here a couple of months ago and suddenly decided to visit a spot I knew Master Wayne liked. And who should I bump into there but the man himself." Alfred paused and gave a cheeky grin "But he wasn't himself and it took some time to convince him to return to Gotham and seek some help – in the form of a doctor we have already conversed with. Master Wayne here decided to fly under the radar a little until he felt more himself, and that is when everyone will discover that he lives!" Despite herself Niamh laughed, he had indeed got that one covered. "I tell you what I'm for my bed all this travelling knocks me out; I think I'll head back"

"Yeah me too Alfred, why don't you two stay and get to know each other, your younger bones can deal with the travelling!" Lucius insisted as they began leaving the restaurant. Bruce paid the bill and thanked the waiters in Italian before escorting Niamh out.

"Is there anything you'd like to do? Some evenings I just wonder around aimlessly and then stop for a drink at one of the local cafes."

"Sounds good to me – I like exploring." The pair walked together in comfortable silence for some time, with Bruce occasionally pointing something out or Niamh asking about a building or statue. "I think I could happily stay here forever, it's so beautiful!" She sighed as they sat at a table outside a small cafe, watching the people pass by. After ordering two glasses of red wine Bruce turned to her grinning.

"Now you see why I choose to come here. It is good to see Alfred and Lucius though – I've missed them. Speaking of which do you ever feel like there's a conspiracy – both of them disappearing?"

"Yes I do" Niamh said seriously "I feel like there's a massive conspiracy that no one wants to tell me about, but that they have dropped me in the middle of" She was deadly serious, Bruce raised his eyebrows and indicated she should continue. "Why would you need to return to Gotham because it is in so much trouble? How can you change that by taking up your position as head of the business? How does the crime situation in Gotham constitute the emergency that would cause your return? Talk of this other person, who will also return to Gotham and how you have to hide the connection – which means there is a connection!" She paused for breath "Either I'm way off the mark and my imagination has run riot or..." she stopped and looked at her companion questioningly, lowering her voice she continued "Or you are batman".

"Lucius was right; he said you'd work it out. Although I don't think he realised it would be so soon. You would have been told – if we didn't think you were trustworthy and discreet you wouldn't be here. You are the only people who know the truth. If you don't want to work with us anymore I'd understand and we wouldn't hold it against you."

"It's not that – I wasn't in Gotham when you were running around in a cape, but I've read about it. What you did was amazing, and everyone realised what they had lost – but only after they had lost you. Gotham needs you, now more than ever and I am not going to stand in the way of that – in fact I will do everything I can to help." Niamh finished smiling; slightly uncertainly at the man she could now call a superhero – if that was indeed the right term. Bruce leant forward, took her hand across the table and looked directly into her eyes.

"Thank you!" She nodded in reply "Now then, tell me this long story about you ending up in Gotham"

"If I'm honest it's not that long – but it is boring! Basically my other half was offered his dream job – in Gotham so we upped sticks and moved out here. He loves it."

"What about you? Gotham isn't most people's dream move or life." Bruce inquired

"He wouldn't have got the opportunity in the UK, so it wasn't really a choice. I'm lucky I can apply for all sorts of jobs. But no, Gotham isn't the place I would have chosen – but sometimes things happen because they are supposed to." Niamh shrugged and Bruce watched as the wind moved some of her long blonde hair.

"The question is do you like this job – job satisfaction is important Miss Niel?"

"Oh I think I'm about to start liking it a whole lot more!"


	2. Chapter 2 A Form of Normality

Author's Note: I do not own the batman films in any way. Also thank you to those of you who have reviewed, and who have listed my story as a favourite! It absolutely made my day as this is only the second fanfic I've written. Sorry this is a short one but it's just to set up what is to come...

Chapter 2: A Form of Normality.

The air was bitterly cold as Niamh made her way through the dingy streets of Gotham to the large building that housed Wayne Enterprises. Since Bruce's return to his native city, Lucius Fox had been allocated an office on the top floor – which housed only one other person's office, that of Mr Wayne himself. She had lost count of the paper cuts and grazes she had received during the move, lifting boxes and organising a new filing system were not her favourite jobs. Today was finally the day that Bruce was making an appearance at the office; he had been back in Gotham for nearly three weeks, people were made aware of his return, but very few had seen him. After all he was supposed to have been deeply affected by his last experiences in Gotham and undergoing therapy. In reality he was researching during the day and conducting reconnaissance missions during the night.

After a now rather lengthy ride in the lift Niamh reached the top floor and was surprised to see Bruce already waiting in the reception area, no doubt chatting up the receptionist she thought. She saw that he was wearing a very smart, fitted and surely expensive black suit; suddenly she felt self conscious. Lucius smiled at her as he saw her, handing her a cup of steaming hot coffee. After working with him for two years the pair had a routine, whoever was in first made some very strong coffee; as neither could manage the morning without it. Bruce threw an award winning smile in Niamh's direction and she prayed she wasn't blushing noticeably as she returned a timid smile.

"We have a few things to discuss; shall we use your office Bruce?"Lucius gestured to the large door behind them.

"Why not? Niamh we need you to be in on this as well" Bruce nodded and indicated for them all to follow.

Two hours later, the trio finally emerged from the office, having discussed matters relating to business and the batman. Niamh instantly returned to her desk which was the ante-room of Lucius' office to begin the necessary paperwork and phone calls. Bruce stood in the door way watching her and couldn't resist going over to talk to her.

"Are you sure you don't need any extra help – we've given you a lot to do?" He questioned

"Its fine don't worry, after sorting out your resurrection the last couple of weeks this will be a doddle – I mean how many times can one man be declared dead?" She grinned sarcastically. Despite himself Bruce laughed out loud.

"Very good Miss Niel – I see that I have met my match. If you get a minute could you pull out any articles relating to the Arkham Asylum?" Niamh's head snapped up, a frown on her face

"Why the asylum?"

"After my past dealings with that place I thought I'd ask a few questions, Alfred told me that for some reason some very high security patients are being transferred there from other hospitals, but no one knows why."

"What do you mean past dealings?"

"A few years ago the head doctor was involved in planning a chemical attack that would destroy Gotham and he was using the inmates and the asylum to put the plan into action. It all got a bit nasty, but Batman saved the day so to speak. So I'm always a bit suspicious." He explained, moving away towards the door.

"James works at Arkham" Niamh stated quietly. Bruce turned looking confused "My partner, he's a doctor there – he's conducting research to try and produce a new treatment for psychotic episodes. He's never mentioned anything about high risk patients or anything dodgy going on" She shrugged.

"That's reassuring then" Bruce smiled, he didn't voice his thought that James wasn't likely to admit if there was something going on.


	3. Chapter 3 Feline Friends

Again I own nothing! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Feline Friends.

Wayne Manor

Alfred was clearing up and pottering around the kitchen at Wayne Manor, refusing help from Bruce and generally getting irritated by his presence. He considered himself to be almost family to the young man and would do anything to serve him; but he would not accept help from him in completing his duties. One of Alfred's main strengths was his pride – it was also one of his biggest weaknesses. After being told off for the fourth time in ten minutes and having a plate snatched from his hands Bruce looked at the older man exasperatedly.

"Master Wayne, it is a Friday night and you are the richest man in Gotham – you should be living the high life – not sitting in your kitchen with the family butler getting under his feet!" Admitting defeat, Bruce simply rolled his eyes and shuffled out of the kitchen. Yes he was the richest man in the city, it was Friday night and he had been invited to several parties and events; but he didn't want to go. Here he was in a massive house full of lavish items, with hundreds of entertaining opportunities at his disposal, but he was bored and overwhelmingly lonely. He didn't want to venture out and get drunk, dance with pretty women and feature in the next morning's tabloids as he had done in the past. Bruce wanted someone to spend time with someone, who's company he could enjoy; a beautiful, intelligent woman – not a pretty one. Only one woman sprang to mind and he shook his head as if to shake off the thought; he couldn't have her, she was taken.

Standing in the drawing room he looked out over the dark grounds, towards the old well where the bats (in various forms) nested. Suddenly he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He wasn't alone in the room. Poised for whatever he faced Bruce turned quickly on his heel to face his guest.

"I should have guessed! I told Alfred we should have removed the cat flap." He stated, relaxing his tense muscles slightly.

"Very amusing. " Selina curled her lips into a small smile, unbuttoning her coat

"I wouldn't bother, you aren't staying." Bruce shook his head

"After everything we've been through you won't even let me stay for a drink, on a night like this – there's a storm coming."  
"You've said that to me before Selina."

"But this time I mean it in the literal sense – you can feel the rain in the air. I had better get straight down to it if you aren't going to play the host with the most. I wanted to apologise – for the way I left." Selina looked at her feet in an unusual display of insecurity.

"What you mean when you disappeared, I woke up and you'd gone – taken everything of yours, and some things of mine and gone – no note, no nothing?"

"Yeah – it was wrong but I just wanted to go – it was too much and I knew if I stayed then I would ruin things. Did I hurt you that badly?"

"I wasn't in love with you – but I was worried and surprised. But given the way you are I probably shouldn't have been surprised. Just forget it and leave. Although I would like to know why you are here" Bruce shook his head as he spoke.

"I came to apologise!"

"No I mean why you are here in Gotham – the place you said that you wouldn't ever come back to?" Bruce cut her off, wanting to avoid any more lies or excuses.

"I heard you were back, you said you wouldn't come back either remember. I had some business to sort out, it shouldn't take long."

"Same here only my business might take a bit longer. Especially if I'm working against whatever you are involved in!" He said accusingly

"It's nothing like that, I promise. And now that I've seen my contact I am out of here, I won't be coming back again – why don't you come with me. We can do it properly this time, make a clean start." Selina was almost pleading, but Bruce wasn't about to give in.

"No. The answer is no! I don't trust you, and I don't want to make any kind of start with you. I'm sorry if it sounds harsh, but without trust there is nothing. Now tell me who is your contact? What were you seeing him about? Is it something to do with the crime hike?"

"It's nothing, nothing like that" She was lying and Bruce could tell, he was getting angry, he turned away to run a hand through his dark hair. When he turned back she was gone, he half laughed – he should have known.

Central Gotham:

In the centre of town, Niamh was stood at the kitchen sink, finishing the washing up, while James sat at the table reading some notes.

"I'm sorry I have to work over the weekend – but with the trials I need to be on site." He explained to Niamh's back.

"Don't worry, I know you have to be there – when do you have to leave?" She asked absent mindedly.

"In about half an hour. Are you ok?" He wandered over and put his arms around her waist, "You seem distracted."  
"I was just thinking – these trials there not dangerous are they?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I...well I heard a story about someone who used to work at Arkham and it turned out he was dangerous and trying to use the patients to take over the city. It scared me a bit that's all!" Niamh explained. James instantly withdrew his arms and took a deep breath. She knew he was going to shout, he had been doing so more and more often recently and she could see the signs of an outburst.

"How can you ask me that? I'm trying to help these people not abuse them" He began, Niamh tried to interrupt and explain that wasn't what she meant, but her wouldn't let her "You know I just can't believe you! You are so ungrateful! You disgust me!" His rant continued for another ten minutes as Niamh stood looking at the floor with tears in her eyes. As he left the apartment slamming the door behind him, she let out a sigh

"I only meant dangerous for you" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4 Storm in a Teacup

Again I own nothing. Please R+R ; I'd be grateful to know what people think – enjoy!

Chapter 4 : Storm in a Teacup

After standing for some time in the empty kitchen, Niamh looked for something to occupy her mind. There was nothing, the apartment was spotlessly tidy, she was restless and the television was no help. Finally she decided to go into the office and get a head start on the mountain of work that would be waiting for her next week, so she grabbed her coat and locked the door behind her. Two hours later, she sighed, her concentration had disappeared, but she had made on good start on the paperwork. Some papers needed a signature, with nothing better to do she decided to drop them over to Wayne Manor for Bruce to peruse over the weekend, she figured that whilst her boss would probably be out, it being Friday, Alfred would be in or she could drop them through the letter box.

On leaving the office building she grimaced as the rain drops hit her, she dived into the cab that the security guard had kindly flagged down for her. Niamh didn't mind the rain, but she hadn't brought an umbrella with her. By the time the cab dropped her at the bottom of the driveway to Wayne Manor, Niamh was beginning to regret the decision to visit, the rain was pounding down and large puddles were forming in the road and on the pavement. Pulling her not so sturdy coat around her more tightly and hugging the folder of papers to her chest, she power walked up the driveway. Inwardly cursing Bruce for having a house set in such large grounds and a cab driver who refused to go to the front door. Reaching the front door she rang the bell, realising that she was drenched, her hair hung around her face like rats tales and she had given up drying her face as incessant rain drops assaulted her. Thankfully the door opened quickly, but she was surprised to see Bruce instead of Alfred.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well last time I checked I lived here!" Bruce said jovially

"Oh yes, sorry I just meant I thought you would be out or something." Niamh flustered, the first clap of thunder made her jump out of her skin and let out a small yelp. It was right over head.

"Here come in, you must be soaked" Bruce insisted ushering her inside and out of the rain. She stood dripping in the hallway "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to drop these off for you to have a look at – it's that new investment fund we were talking about setting up for the hospital. It needs your paw print a few times, if you can have a look over the weekend I can get it moving on Monday." She handed him the folder with a smile.

"Sure no problem. Where did you park your car to get this wet?"

"I haven't got a car, I got a cab over" Niamh smiled, fighting a losing battle to control her now messy, tangled, sodden curls.

"Let me drop you home, it's the least I can do"

"No honestly I'll call another cab I don't mind, I'm used to it." Without any warning the lights went out and another outburst of thunder rumbled over the house. Niamh tried to adjust her eyes to the new darkness but it took some time. She began ferreting in her handbag for her phone. Alfred appeared carrying two candles.

"Power cut Master Wayne. Here you'll need this. Ahh Miss Niel I wondered who was calling, can I get you a drink – luckily we cook on gas here." Alfred greeted the guest.

"No, I'm fine thank you Alfred I was just leaving anyway, maybe I could take you up on that lift after all?" She turned to Bruce.

"Not a chance, I'm not taking you home when there's no power. There's only one electric main across the city, so your place will be in darkness too. Gotham isn't good at night anyway, but with the street lights and phone lines down there is no way I'm letting you go home." Bruce insisted, the look on his face suggested there was no room for negotiation. "Maybe you should phone James and let him know you won't be back until the electricity returns."

"He's at Arkham for the night." A sudden realisation hit her "Their electricity..."

"Don't worry they have backup generators for this type of thing!" Bruce pacified her.

"Perhaps you will have a cup of tea after all?" Alfred smiled and walked away down the hall lighting any candles that he could find on the way.

"Well I didn't expect my evening to turn out like this." Niamh grinned, as she shivered Bruce frowned.

"Come upstairs to the library, we can light the fire and it gets warm quickly up there. You should probably take your coat of its soaking through." He helped her slip her coat off and she was indeed soaked through, her cardigan and shirt were damp and cold. Niamh followed him up to the first floor where he lit some candles and the fire before leading her off to find some dry clothes. Dressed in a pair of pyjama bottoms and an old jumper - the smallest clothes Bruce owned, she returned to the library to find him sat on the rug in front of the fire with a tea try next to him. Niamh found it astonishing that even in the dark Alfred had managed to arrange a china teapot, cup, saucers and milk jug and accompanied them with plates of biscuits and small cakes. "He likes having another Brit to show off to!" Bruce laughed inclining his head towards the tray. Niamh laughed merrily.

"Well us Brits do love our tea!"

"How are the pyjamas? They are still massive on you! I haven't got anything smaller." He emphasised as she sat on the floor opposite him.

"It's Ok, I'm grateful for this! How long do you think the power will be down?"

"Possibly all night – who knows, I suppose it depends what the problem is." He paused "What were you doing in the office working late on a Friday evening ? I'm sure I saw you leave jut after five"

"I went back in, I needed something to do. James was going into work and..." She stopped, questioning whether she should tell Bruce about her private life, she felt she could "And we'd had an argument, so I thought I'd try and take my mind off things"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bruce inquired genuinely as he handed her a cup of tea

"I feel like he's changed since we moved here. About six months ago he started to be, well I suppose weird is the word. More controlling, paranoid even. He didn't like it if I was late back from work, decided I shouldn't have a car – he gave various excuses but ultimately it felt like he wanted to know where I was all the time. For me to be reliant on him for things." She paused and sighed, shaking her head. She was looking into the fire and when she turned back to Bruce he noticed how sad her eyes were. "I'm scared that he's using something – maybe from work, it's the only explanation I can find for his sudden change..."

"Has he said anything?" Bruce asked gently

"No and I can't ask him. The argument earlier started because I asked him if what he was doing at Arkham was safe, because of what had happened there in the past. Well when I say argument I mean he shouted for ten minutes and then stormed off." Niamh let out a long breath and looked down at her hands. "I'm constantly walking on egg shells, watching what I say – tonight made me realise that I'm just not happy any more." A tear escaped from her eye and slid down her cheek, dropping into her lap as she sat cross legged. Bruce got up and moved to sit down next to her, turning slightly so that he could gather her up in his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry, and upset you" He soothed into her hair

"It's not your fault. I haven't got anyone else to talk to – all of my friends are really James' friends and they think he's wonderful and I'm ridiculously lucky." Niamh explained into his shoulder

"Well I'm always here for you!"

They spent another couple of hours talking about nothing in particular, over more cups of tea, Bruce even got Niamh laughing. The fire was warm and Niamh couldn't fight the drowsiness anymore, she fell asleep curled up on the sofa cushions they had put on the floor and Bruce covered her with a large fleece blanket. He then retreated to an armchair and watched her face relax as she slept. He was worried about her and it surprised him, realistically he hardly knew her. But Bruce felt the need to protect her, and he was concerned about James' erratic behaviour – it didn't sound good. He half smiled, when he had thought hours earlier about the beautiful, intelligent woman he would like to spend time with, Niamh was the woman who had entered his thoughts; but this was not exactly what he had envisioned.


	5. Chapter 5: Having A Ball

Author's Note: Obviously I do not own Batman or anything related to it that might appear. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and followed my story so far, I really appreciate the support and help! Keep reading and I hope that you are enjoying!

Chapter 5: Having A Ball.

The night was dark; the street lights across Gotham were not bright enough to illuminate the roads and walkways that shaped the city. Batman stood on the roof of the building that housed Wayne Enterprises, surveying the streets he used to 'police', the streets he was now returning to. Lucius and Alfred had made the right decision in alerting him to the crime rates that threatened the city. In the two hours he had been back out in his mask and cape, he had already stopped four muggings, a burglary and a serious assault. Bruce shook his cowl covered head sadly – he had helped to make the city safe and now the criminals ran riot, causing the inhabitants to live in perpetual fear.

As the sun started to rise Batman entered the cave in which his equipment hid during the daytime hours. He stepped out of 'the bat', jumping heavily onto the floor, pulling off his mask. Alfred wandered over to him proffering a glass of orange juice.

"Busy night?"  
"Ridiculous – things have got so much worse than they ever were before Batman. It's hard to know where to start" Bruce shook his head sadly, he was disheartened. " I can't remember ever being this tired, I need t get some sleep – could you phone Niamh and let her know that I won't be going into the office today?"  
"Of course Master Wayne, but don't forget you have the charity ball this evening, raising money for the hospital trust. Miss Niel's worked very hard to arrange everything – you really should attend." Alfred pointed out.

"Yes, yeah, make sure that I'm awake in plenty of time will you – and apologise to Niamh, we were supposed to have a meeting at lunchtime." Bruce plodded up the stairs leading to the house, running his hands through his dark hair.

As ordered, Alfred did indeed wake Bruce in plenty of time for him to get ready for the ball. He was dressed in his smart black bow tie and ready to show the public that Bruce Wayne was very definitely back in town and behaving as he ever was, especially as the fraud had been proved and the money returned to its rightful owners. He was dropped at the entrance of the hotel that was the venue half an hour before it was due to start, much to the surprise of many of his staff. Bruce strolled around looking for Niamh, the venue had been decorated as they had discussed, but Niamh had used her obviously considerable imagination to make the event fantastic. Finally he spotted her, she turned to face him smiling, he was astonished. Niamh was wearing a dark purple, one shoulder, floor length dress; it fitted her figure perfectly. Her hair was pinned up intricately and she was wearing a little extra make up than usual. She looked stunning, so Bruce said so.

"You look amazing!" He grinned, almost laughing at his own boldness.

"We aim to please Mr Wayne – what do you think?" she indicated to the room around her

"Perfect! Is there anything I can do?" At this question Niamh frowned

"I was told that you would probably show up for the maximum of an hour part way through then disappear to somewhere far more interesting. So imagine my surprise when you appear early and willing to help." She laughed

"Let's just say I've turned a corner."

The gathering was well attended by the rich and famous, wanting to either be involved in the charitable cause or to be seen at Bruce Wayne's first event since his return from the dead. Bruce was stood at the end of the bar watching Niamh who seemed to be stuck in conversation with a boring assistant from the Mayor's office, when he heard a voice behind him.

"It's good to have you back Bruce. It's good to have Batman back as well." A quiet voice said from behind him. Bruce turned to see Jim Gordon, smiling knowingly at him, resplendent in his dinner jacket. Bruce nodded.

"It's good to see you too Commissioner. Our mutual friend had quite a shock last night."

"Everyone's talking about him – our saviour returned to Gotham. Things are bad Bruce, very bad. I think our friend should meet me soon" Jim suggested.

"I think that would be mutually beneficial, usual place, when this is over. Now if you will excuse me I think I should go and save my assistant before Braithwaite either bores her to death or verges on sexual harassment." Bruce nodded to the police officer before gliding over to where Niamh stood, neglecting to hide her contempt for the man who was talking at her and leeching at the same time. "Ahh Mr Braithwaite – pleasure to see you again." Bruce continued without giving the irritating jobs worth time to reply "I need to steal Miss Niel away I'm afraid – very important Wayne Enterprises business." Bruce steered Niamh away as she smiled gratefully, they stopped on the edge of the dance floor. "Come on" He said holding his hand out.

"I thought you needed to speak to me, and you are my boss!" She exclaimed.

" We can talk while we dance, if it makes you feel better I could order you to dance with me. My real aim was to extricate you from the odious man." Niamh stepped forward and Bruce wrapped an arm around her waist. They moved slowly in time with the music that was playing.

"For the record – if you ever want me to do anything you ask politely – don't ever try to order me to do anything"

" Noted, as if I would try to order you around!"

At the end of the evening, Alfred appeared with a rather large case which he handed over to Bruce, everyone assumed he was going on to another event and needed to change – in a way he was. Niamh was packing some things away in a back room when the two men entered.

"Is it fancy dress time gents?" Niamh asked breezily

"Halloween has come round quickly this year, mind you, you should see Master Wayne's face first thing – that's enough to scare the bravest." Alfred grinned, the two Brits laughed loudly, as Bruce looked from one to the other in mock offence.

"You just can't get the staff these days" He mocked.

"We are the only ones who'd have you, sir" Alfred shrugged

"And we know your dirty little secret – so you have to keep on our good side" Niamh interjected

"Great big bloody dark secret Miss Niel!" Alfred chuckled. The pair laughed merrily, as Bruce stood with his hands on his hips.

"Should I just leave? Let you two get on with taking the mick out of me?"

"Yeah ok, you're just making the place look untidy anyway!" Niamh nodded grinning widely.

"Great, lovely, charming. Can we rearrange that meeting for tomorrow afternoon? " Bruce said walking towards the door.

"Sure no problem."

As the waiting and bar staff cleared the main room, the last of the guests having departed, James arrived to collect Niamh. He looked confused when he couldn't see her, Lucius was discussing share prices with another board member, when he saw James.

"You must be James, I'm Lucius Fox, I work with Niamh" He introduced himself, the men shook hands.

"Yeah I'm just here to pick Niamh up, is she around?"

"I think she was just finishing some packing away, she should be out soon. I don't know what we'd do without her, our office just wouldn't function! She always goes above and beyond. You're a very lucky man. You must have been glad that she was at Bruce's and could stay when the power went down, with you working away – Gotham isn't a nice place in the dark." Lucius acknowledged. "Ahhh here she is. Goodnight Niamh; fantastic work by the way!"

Niamh wrapped her shawl around her as she left the hotel with James, she didn't know what had made him so angry and while he hadn't said a word, she could tell he was fuming and that another argument was about to follow.

"So" He finally said as they got into the car "When were you going to tell me that you stayed at your boss's house?" Niamh didn't know what to say. "I want you to find another job."


	6. Chapter 6: Candles and Coffee

Again I own nothing! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Candles and Coffee

The candle flames flickered slightly as Niamh fidgeted on the sofa, wrapping her blanket around her body more tightly. Gotham was experiencing its second power cut and she suspected that it would last for most of the evening. She sighed loudly taking another sip from her wine glass, it was going to be a long evening, with no television to keep her company and her laptop was low on battery so she couldn't work. Niamh jumped as she heard a noise coming from the dining room, she paused, straining to listen, then shook her head. She knew she must have been imagining it, it sounded like someone knocking the glass door to the balcony; but as the apartment was on the fifth floor that was impossible. Deciding that reading by candlelight really wasn't doing her eyes any good she put her book on the coffee table, and then the noise came again; this time she was sure she wasn't imagining it – then it clicked she knew exactly who would be standing on her balcony.

As she entered the dining room Niamh smirked, she had been right, stood waiting patiently at the door was the Batman. She placed the candle on the table and unlocked the door; he slid it open and stepped swiftly inside.

"Sorry I don't have any sweets." Niamh smiled sweetly, Bruce looked confused under his mask. "Oh sorry I forgot you're not trick or treating are you?"

"Hmmm very funny" Bruce grinned removing his mask and cowl and running his hand through his hair. Niamh cursed herself when she realised she was staring at him. "I just thought I'd pop in and check you were ok – with the power cut and I remember you mentioned James was working away this week"

"Thanks, I do appreciate it – despite the jokes. Do you want a drink?"

"Coffee would be great and it might just get me through tonight!" Obediently Niamh made two cups of coffee and found Bruce stood on the balcony staring out into the night. "One thing I do love about this" He motioned to the Batman suit "is seeing the city at night – it's beautiful and it reminds me why I'm doing this. It's weird seeing it without lights though. If it was lit up I could show you my old school, my favourite bar, the theatre." Bruce trailed off. Niamh knew the theatre was where his parents had been killed and had already made excuses for several invites to events there since he had returned to Gotham. At first she thought it was strange he had included the place in his 'important places to point out' list; but then mused that it was an event which had shaped his life. An event which had shaped him and made him who he was.

"Maybe you could show me another night, when we have power and Gotham is lit up like a Christmas tree. I like looking out over the city, but it doesn't have very much meaning for me yet."

"I haven't seen you since the ball, how have you been? Lucius was a bit worried about you yesterday, he said you weren't yourself" Bruce frowned at her; in the dark it was difficult to read Niamh's expression.

"I'm fine. James and I had another argument after the ball so I wasn't at my best yesterday, but I'll make up for any work I didn't get done!" She assured him.

"Niamh, it isn't the work we are worried about – you should know that. Lucius didn't mention it because you'd misfiled something; he mentioned it because he was worried about you. Was it a bad argument?"

"Yes and No. It wasn't really an argument; he said something and then went into a sulk. Lucius mentioned that I had been at Wayne Manor during the last power cut, I hadn't told him because I knew he wouldn't like it. So then we had the whole why were you there? I don't know if I can trust you monologue. Ending with him telling me that he wants me to find another job." Niamh explained. Bruce almost choked on his coffee

"And are you going to look for another job?"

"No. I like working for you, it's the best job I've ever had. When he stopped sulking I explained that you let me stay at the Manor because Gotham isn't safe, especially with no lights and you didn't want me at home by myself. Think I convinced him" She looked across and smiled at him "And even if I did don't worry, I'd never say anything about you know" She nudged him playfully in the chest.

"No I don't know!" Bruce feigned ignorance, playing the game.

"You know your little secret – the fetish you clearly have for dressing up and masks." Niamh stated before sipping some of her coffee. Bruce started laughing genuinely; he looked over at her and smiled.

"See this is why I won't let you go – you're not afraid to challenge me, to joke at my expense. Normally all I get from the women I meet is yes sir, no sir, and three bags full sir. They just want a meal ticket; they are more interested in my wallet than my personality!"

"Two points in response to that" Niamh began very seriously "Firstly – what personality? And secondly, I'm already on your payroll so I am interested in your money – but the services I perform are very limited!" By the end of her comment Niamh couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh dear Miss Niel what are we going to do with you?" Bruce grinned, handing her his mug and replacing his mask. "I'll see you at work!" Niamh nodded before Batman climbed onto the balcony rail and launched himself off, she peered over to watch him glide around in the air before he practically disappeared into the night.

Bruce returned to his home just before the sun began to rise, the power had finally been restored about an hour before. Alfred was waiting with a hot cup of coffee and a smile.

"Busy night Master Wayne?"

"As always Alfred. The lack of lights didn't help much. But I popped into to see Niamh so I got a bit of a break."

"Ahhh Miss Niel." Alfred began

"What's that supposed to mean? I merely dropped by to check that she was ok without power and had a coffee with her." Bruce tried to explain.

"I'm sure sir, but she is quite lovely!"

"I recall you saying the same about Miss Tate and look where that got me..." Bruce left the comment hanging as he removed his suit.

"Fair point sir. But I do think that Miss Niel is much nicer and you have seemed to take rather a liking to her." Alfred acknowledged.

"It doesn't really matter if I have or haven't – she isn't single Alfred and she isn't the type of woman to play around, and I'd want more than that." Bruce confessed.

"So you admit you like her then" Alfred pursed his lips as Bruce glared in his direction "And I wouldn't count on her being attached for too much longer Master Wayne. Women like that they don't like being controlled or pressured by their other halves." Bruce stared at the old man with an expression that said 'how the hell would you know'. Alfred simply winked in reply before returning to the house.


	7. Chapter 7: Arguments

Author's Note: I own nothing, slight reference to violence in this chapter – don't read if it will offend.

Chapter 7: Arguments.

Four Weeks Later:

Winter was officially upon Gotham, the streets were covered with frost and ice that rarely melted before mid-afternoon and returned in the evenings. The people were scurrying around in masses of coats, scarves and gloves and the shops were displaying their Christmas decorations. Niamh was leaving a sandwich shop having collected her lunch on her way back to the office from delivering some documents across town. She paused to check a message on her phone and when she looked up she noticed James standing on the other side of the street with two men she had never seen before. She frowned, he had told her he had a meeting in New York and wouldn't be back until very late that evening. James still hadn't noticed her; he walked with the unknown men into a small, shabby looking Italian restaurant. It was not a place James would ever have gone. Unable to fight her curiosity Niamh crossed the road and peered through one of the grimy windows, James and a small group of males seemed to be deep in conversation, pouring over some papers which from her distant vantage point Niamh thought were maps.

Niamh was shaken from her spying by a passerby bumping into her side; she hurried away before she could be spotted by the group inside the restaurant. Back in the office the sandwich Niamh had so been looking forward to remained untouched. She pulled out her phone and sent James a text: 'Hey, how's New York? What time are you back? X'. At least if he replied that the meeting had been cancelled she would know he wasn't lying to her. She spent the next ten minutes waiting for a reply, and then her phone finally rang out with a message. It read: 'if you don't eat that sandwich Lucius will steal it – he's a gannet! X' – it was from Bruce. Niamh looked up to see him standing in the outer office charming their receptionist, smiling she finally started to eat, concluding that maybe it hadn't been James or his meeting had been moved to Gotham and that's why he couldn't reply.

An hour later another message came through, this time it was from James, 'New York is freezing and full of tourists. Will be back about 10. Love you x'; Niamh's blood ran cold.

Just before ten o'clock, Niamh heard the front door open and James shouted that he was home and added some mutterings about New York being too busy. She wasn't really listening. She was sat in the dining room, staring through the glass at the city lit up in front of her.

"What are you doing in here? Hoping to spot the Batman?" He said sarcastically.

"I was just thinking. About what you said a few weeks ago after the ball – when you asked if you could trust me." Niamh began.

"Oh come on Niamh, don't start all that again. I'm tired, I've just got back from New York and I could do without this whinging!" James raised his voice slightly, but Niamh wasn't being put off, she raised her voice to match his.

"But you weren't in New York at all were you? I saw you today over by the Chinese Quarter, going into some hovel of a restaurant. What were you doing and why are you lying to me?"

"Leave it!" James warned

"No I won't just leave it – I do one completely innocent thing and you make out I'm having a full blown affair with my boss. But you lie to me about where you are and what you're doing and I'm supposed to just accept it? You can't change the rules like that James it doesn't work like that!" Niamh shouted.

"Well it should! Why can't you just do as you're told and leave it? Hmmmm why do you have to go on at me – do you know how angry it makes me?"

"Because I'm not a child! Something's going on and I want to know what it is!" Niamh stated angrily

"You're blowing this out of proportion. Now Niamh I'm warning you for the last time – just leave it" James menaced.

"Fine!" Niamh screamed at him and went to walk past him out of the dining room.

Three minutes later, James stormed out of the apartment, slamming the front door with his briefcase in hand, fuming.

At twenty-seven minutes past eleven the power to Gotham cut out again. Batman was already patrolling in search of any trouble when all the lights went out. He dealt with two burglars using the lack of electricity to their advantage and left them tied up for the police to find, before heading over to Niamh's apartment block. He checked the underground car park, the space where James parked his car was empty so he assumed he wasn't there and Niamh would be alone and possibly vulnerable. He snorted a laugh – he knew that he was only using this as an excuse to see her.

Niamh heard the knock on the glass door, she wiped her eyes quickly sighing, this was all she needed right now. She put the jumper she was holding into the holdall and blew out all of the candles she had lit before going into the dining room. She pulled open the door for Bruce, who removed his mask as he stepped inside. He could tell instantly that something wasn't right, but he didn't know what.

"No candles?"

"No I was in bed; it's been a long day." Niamh tried to make excuses

"You sleep fully clothed then?" Bruce was worried, she sounded as though she had been crying, he wondered over to the table and found a box of matches next to a candle.

"Yeah I must have dozed off. Look Bruce I'm sorry but I'm really tired..."She trailed off as he struck a match, there was no point lying. He turned to her holding the candle and his eyes widened as he saw the blue and purple bruise on her left cheek.

"James did that?" He asked quietly, strangely enough Niamh found his lack of volume more intimidating than James' shouting. She nodded solemnly. "Why?"

"We argued, I was so angry with him that I kept pushing him when he warned me not to. I tried to walk past him and he lost it – he's never done it before."

"But he could do it again" Bruce said tracing his gloved finger over the bruised cheek.

"He won't get a chance" Niamh stated quietly walking past him into the living room where she zipped up her bag.

"Where are you planning to go?"  
"I..."She paused "I haven't actually thought about it. I just know that I can't stay. I'll book into a hotel or something until I can sort myself out – I can't go to any of our friends, they are all his friends."

"I'll get Alfred to come and pick you up; you can stay with us – no arguments." Bruce explained.

"You're starting to sound like James" Niamh tried to joke, but the tears welled in her green eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks. Bruce grabbed her and held her to him.

"I would never ever treat you the way he has!" Bruce said quietly into her hair.

Niamh was in the bathroom, collecting her toiletries when Alfred informed Bruce he was outside. The lights came on as Niamh walked back into the living room.

"I'd take the stairs just in case it goes again and the lift stops. I can't walk down with you, but I'll be watching to make sure that you get into the car safely ok?" He explained, Niamh nodded. Bruce was almost at the balcony door when he saw the smear of blood across the wall; he froze before turning abruptly to her. "What else did he do to you?" he demanded

"Nothing – the blood's his. After he hit me, I punched him. Actually I think that I might have broken his nose." She grimaced. Bruce raised his eyebrows in surprise, before he smiled.

"Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you."

"I'm not as weak as everyone thinks I am!" Niamh smiled tiredly.

"For the record I never thought you were weak" Bruce stated before disappearing.


	8. Chapter 7: Part II

Chapter 7, Part II:

It was a long night out on the streets of Gotham, even for Batman. As Bruce drove 'the Bat' back through the waterfall to its hidden parking space, he thought to himself: 'Bruce you are getting too old for this game'. Unlike most nights or mornings when Bruce returned after playing the Batman, Alfred wasn't waiting with a drink and a friendly smile, or in some cases a stern warning; Niamh was. She held the steaming mug out to Bruce and then averted her eyes as he began to strip the Batman suit off. He noticed she was wearing one of his old jumpers, Alfred must have found it out for her, he liked that she was wearing it. He also noticed she looked exhausted; she wasn't used to pulling stressful all night stints, unlike himself.

"I was waiting for you to get back, how was it?"

"You don't want to know! Nice jumper by the way." Bruce pointed to it; she smiled self-consciously and hugged it to herself. She didn't want to admit that she was enjoying wearing it, partly because it smelt of him and partly because she felt closer to Bruce while she was wearing it. "You shouldn't have waited up, you look tired" He said allowing her to lead the way back up to the house.

"I couldn't sleep and I think there's something that I need to tell you. About James that is." Niamh explained, as Bruce seated himself on the sofa in the library and moved the cushions so she could sit next to him. "I saw something yesterday – something that wasn't right and ever since I've been thinking about it. It could just be my imagination working overtime."  
"Go on." Bruce indicated that she should continue.

"Well yesterday lunchtime, I saw James down by the Chinese Quarter. For one thing he told me he was in New York for a meeting and for another he was with some strange men and went into a restaurant which looked like only the rats would enjoy eating there. He would never go anywhere like that for a meeting or otherwise. I looked through the window and he was sitting with these men and it looked like they were looking at maps."

"Maps of what or where?" Bruce frowned.

"I don't know I couldn't see from the window, but there is no reason that James would be at a meeting with these men – not legitimately. And why would a psychologist be studying maps with them? If I didn't know better I would say it was some kind of drugs deal – it looked like some set up off the tv." Niamh finished explaining.

"It is odd. And you don't think its drugs."

"No. I don't know why but I just have a feeling it's not about that. But I have been thinking since I got here...every time we have a power cut James is at Arkham. What if he has something to do with these power cuts, Alfred said that the mains run under the Asylum so it's possible that they are tampering with them." Niamh suggested uncertainly.

"It is possible; but why would they be doing that?"

"I have no idea. There is something else. I checked the accounts yesterday evening and we have far more than we should, a series of payments being made into the account by James. It's not wages and there is nowhere else the money could be coming from as far as I can work out. I think he's being paid to do something he shouldn't be."

"Well I admit it looks suspicious. But I'm not sure how we could find out. Even for me Arkham isn't easy to get into." Bruce frowned in thought.

"Maybe there is a way" Niamh said quietly.


	9. Chapter 8: Ties That Bind

Author's Note: Again I own nothing. Apologies for taking so long to update – Christmas is always such a busy time. Thanks for all the messages and encouragement, I hope you are still enjoying!

Chapter 8: Ties That Bind

"No way. Absolutely no way!" Bruce stated authoritatively.

"But Bruce, can't you see that it is the only way – if we are going to find out what is going on with James and the men and Arkham then this is the only way." Niamh explained calmly.

"And what if he flips again? I can't let you do it!"

"Look the idea would be to sneak into his office, look around and then get out before he returns. That way he wouldn't even know – the doctors do their rounds at ten and it takes a while. I can be in and out without James even knowing that I was there." Niamh sounded convincing, she saw Bruce soften slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"yes!" She sounded certain

"It's just if he hurt you again I'm not sure what I'd do." Bruce half whispered. Niamh felt like her heart skipped a beat, he cared; he cared a lot.

Niamh walked confidently up to the security office at the Arkham Asylum gates. She had her hair down so that it hid most of the bruising on her cheek. She smiled as the guard recognised her.

"Hey Gary! I need to see James, could you let me in?"

"Morning Miss Niel. He didn't say you were expected today." Gary replied.

"Well I wasn't. The truth is we had words last night and he left before we could sort things out – I thought I'd just turn up so that he had to listen to me, it was sort of my fault you see."

"Just this once then Miss, come with me; he'll be on his rounds but I can let you into his office. But you have to promise to stay there and not go anywhere else until he gets back – otherwise I'll be in big trouble" Gary emphasised by pretending to cut his throat.

"Sure Gary, I promise!" It was exactly what she had been hoping for.

Once alone in his office, Niamh began searching; the problem was she didn't know what she was looking for. Twenty minutes later she was horrified at the paperwork she had found. Checking her watch she decided it was probably time to leave, although she estimated she had twenty minutes left. Niamh had just replaced the last of the folders she had been scanning through, when the door opened. Her heart sank as she saw James.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked "How did you get in?" Niamh tried to stay calm, edging round the desk so that she was nearer to the door.

"I, erm, well I wanted to talk to you – apologise for last night. I convinced the guard to let me in, it wasn't his fault."

"when I got back to the apartment you'd gone, and you wouldn't answer my messages. I thought I'd ruined everything."

"I needed some time to think that's all." Niamh didn't really know what else she could say, she hated lying, but how else was she going to avoid suspicion. "I'm sorry about your nose. "

"me too!" He agreed, she half thought he might apologise for lashing out at her first, but he didn't. "Maybe we should talk about this properly, Niamh I don't want to lose you. How about we go home and sort this mess out?" James suggested. Panic rose in Niamh, how could she say no without looking odd? She would just have to do as Bruce had advised and make everybody think that she was supposed to be there doing what she was doing.

"Yeah, ok." The smile she flashed didn't reach her eyes.

Before leaving the building Niamh excused herself to go to the bathroom, in order to text Bruce, who was waiting, not so patiently outside in the car. It read, 'James came back, have had to pretend I was here to speak to him, found lots of stuff – some kind of machine – got a photo. You had better go, we are leaving now and he'll spot you. I'll come back to the Manor asap. X'. She then deleted the message and the photo she had sent him of the plans for the machine before returning to James to leave.

Niamh felt like she was in another world, part of her was sat listening to James ramble about why she should stay, and the other part was planning how she could get away from the apartment and across Gotham. After two hours of half-hearted talking, Niamh was frustrated.

"I'll start dinner, why don't you sort out those files in your study?" Niamh suggested. Once in the kitchen she pulled out her phone, six missed calls, all from Bruce. She was about to send him a message assuring him that she was ok and would be back with him shortly, when the door opened, she pushed the phone under a tea towel. "Is pasta bake ok?"

"Is there nothing else?" James whined, picking up the tea towel to put it back on its hook by the oven, Niamh had her back to him with her head in the fridge searching for something to cook.

"I haven't been shopping yet, I'll try and find something" Niamh tried to explain, James had been distracted by her phone on the granite worktop. He picked it up breathing heavily.

"What's this?" He asked through gritted teeth, holding the mobile up for Niamh to see. It was ringing and the screen said 'Bruce Wayne'. Niamh swallowed.

"He's probably just ringing to ask something about work – I called in sick – he probably can't find his desk, you know what these billionaire business men are like, they can't tie their own shoe laces without help." She tried to joke to cover up her nerves; if James suspected anything then she could be in serious trouble.

"Or because you're having an affair with him! I'm not stupid Niamh – I've made it so easy for you, working away a lot, I bet you thought you could have the best of both worlds. How could you do this to me!" He yelled.

"I am not having an affair with anyone – not Bruce, not anyone!" Niamh was pleading with him to believe her.

"So why has he called you seven times? I can't trust you. Even if you aren't having an affair with him, you wanted to. I've seen the way you look at him, talk about him. Not that he'd ever look at you twice. You know I thought that you and me were the real thing. But now I don't know if I can look at you in the same way again. " He was trembling with anger, Niamh was terrified. He grabbed her arms and forced her into a kitchen chair, he grabbed a ball of string out of a drawer and tied her wrists and ankles to the chair. "There now you can't run to your beloved Mr Wayne."

"People know what you're doing James! They know that you are building something at Arkham, something that you shouldn't be!" Niamh shouted in a last attempt to bring him to his senses.

"You know nothing and anyway soon it will be too late!" He was about to leave.

"Why have you turned into this monster James?" Niamh asked quietly

"Gotham changed me – but somehow you stayed the same."


	10. Chapter 9: The End

Author's Note: I know Niamh was a bit weak in the last chapter, but she comes into her own a bit here! Hope you enjoy! And yet again – I own nothing.

Chapter 9: The End

"Any luck getting hold of Miss Niel Sir?" Alfred questioned as Bruce sat staring at his phone

"No nothing, I know she's trying to pretend that everything is fine with James to keep him calm, but I'm worried, she's not even sent me a message to say she's on her way. Maybe I should..."  
"yes, sir, maybe you should go over there. Take your suit in the car and some folders, in case James is there and you need a reason for calling in." Alfred advised.

Bruce parked his Lamborghini on the pavement outside the apartment block at an angle. He darted through the security door as another resident left, he bounded up the stairs, as he reached the fifth floor he noticed a small group of people around Niamh's front door. They looked at the celebrity business man worriedly.

"What's going on?" He questioned

"We don't know, but Niamh's been shouting for the past twenty minutes. We can't make out what she's saying and no one's answering the door. Security are on their way, but they were at another bloke owned by the company across the city." One of the neighbours explained. Bruce could hear Niamh screaming from inside.

"Stand back" Bruce ushered the people away, before using his considerable muscle to shoulder the door open. It swung on its hinges, before he stormed in shouting her name.

"In the kitchen!" She replied. Bruce grunted in anger as he saw his friend tied to a chair, eyes swollen from crying and her voice hoarse from shouting. "James is convinced we are having an affair I think he's gone back to Arkham." She tried to explain as Bruce untied the rope binding her.

"Does he know we know about the weapon?"

"What weapon? What – the machine is a weapon? Oh my god!" She gasped "I mentioned it I was trying to make him see sense." She tried to explain, Bruce nodded and turned to leave "Wait there's more. I found some of his research diaries – it's not good, the drugs he's developing are aimed to control patients to make them subservient to James' bosses. But he can't get the drugs right – they are testing them on a lot of the patients and some of them have been killed. It also looks like he's been taking lower doses in order to test them – it explains his behaviour. I don't know what the hell he's doing but it's bad!"

"Jesus! He doesn't do things by half does he." Bruce began, the lights went out "James has been using the power mains to charge the weapon but its causing the powercuts. It means they are working on it again. I need to find a way into Arkham, I've got the suit in the car. I need you to take my car back home and tell Alfred to get Jim Gordon on the case."

"how are you going to get into the Asylum?" Niamh demanded "You won't be able to – you need me!" She decided the only way Bruce could prevent James' crimes was to swallow her fear and take a stand in whatever way she could.

"No way – look what happened this morning when I let you do something I thought was dangerous." Bruce was trying to reason with her. "I'll manage somehow – right now I want you safely back at the Manor." Niamh wasn't having any of it

"You said yourself that even Batman couldn't get into Arkham, but I can walk straight through the gates and let you in. Then I'll get straight out – I promise." She grabbed his forearms "Bruce if there was any other way then fine, but there isn't." Bruce looked into Niamh's eyes, she was determined. He couldn't stop looking into her eyes; she was still holding onto his arms, he leant forward slightly. Niamh's eyes searched his, there was no trace of pity, just concern and something else she couldn't put her finger on; she noticed him lean forward and panicked slightly – now was not the time. She pulled away "Come on, we've got to go."

Bruce changed into the Batman suit in the apartment and followed Niamh who was driving his car to Arkham. They had agreed that if Niamh could get in she would open James' office window to let Bruce in without alerting security which had been drastically tightened around the building in recent months. Niamh successfully managed to charm one of the night guards into letting her into the office. Bruce's hands formed into fists as he noticed one of the other guards staring at Niamh's backside as she walked towards the main building. He cursed himself, knowing the need to focus. As soon as the guard had left Niamh alone in James' office she ran straight to the window and flung it open, within seconds Bruce had gracefully slipped into the room.

"Are you sure he didn't suspect you?"

"No I told him that I'd lost my bracelet and thought it might be here; I said it had been a present from James and I don't want him to know that I haven't looked after it!" Niamh nodded, quietly proud of herself.

"Good. Now you know the deal – you get out of here. Quickly! Take the car, straight back and wait with Alfred – don't deviate!" Bruce insisted.

"Yeah ok. Good Luck!" Niamh smiled before turning to the door.

"One more thing" Bruce said, as he gripped Niamh's arm and turned her back to face him. She looked at him questioningly. He kissed her lips quickly. "Now go!"

As Bruce began to work his magic as the Dark Knight of Gotham, Niamh was almost at the gates, she was walking quickly. She had almost made it when a voice made her jump.

"And just who are you?" The deep American voice asked. She turned and came face to face with one of the men she had seen with James at the restaurant. A chill ran down her spine.

"I'm Niamh, James' partner. I was just leaving."

"Really. Were you looking for him, he's in one of the labs."

"Errr no. No its ok – I dropped my bracelet earlier and I just came to pick it up." Niamh tried to sound convincing and hoped her voice wasn't trembling. "So I'll just be going"

"I don't think so. You see it's funny but James told me that he had tied you up at home so imagine my surprise when I saw you here." The man grinned, revealing nicotine stained teeth. Niamh tried to turn but two men had appeared behind her and held her arms to prevent her from moving. She struggled against them but it was no use, she cursed herself deciding if she got out of this the first thing she would do was get Bruce to teach her a few tricks.

"You won't get away with this!" She shouted as the men dragged her away.

"You foreigners always thinking people say that – what is this a cartoon? If it wasn't for you meddling kids!" He added sarcastically before walking away.

Bruce had managed to get into the basement and lay small explosive charges around the weapon James and his 'friends' had created. He was about to detonate them in order to destroy it when he became aware that he was not alone in the room any longer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The same man who had questioned Niamh said from the top of the steps. Bruce turned eyes narrowing.

"did you really think that you would be able to make this without arousing suspicion. That no one would act to stop you!" Bruce demanded in the gruff voice he used when acting as Batman.

"It was always a possibility, but then there are security measures that can be taken. For example I know that you will not detonate your explosives."

"And why do you think that?"

"I said I know it. You see I know who you are Mr Wayne – oh yes I like to be informed. And I have also worked out that you are very fond of a particular person. A person who was helping you this evening. A person who never managed to leave." Bruce panicked, not only did this man know his true identity, but he was also suggesting that he had Niamh. As suspected a burly man entered the basement holding Niamh roughly; for the second time that day her wrists had been bound.

"Let her go!" Bruce insisted

"Now why would I do that when you are threatening to destroy all of our hard work?"

"ok I'll leave the machine alone. But please let her go!"

"No!" Niamh screamed struggling against her captor. "Bruce blow it up. Don't listen to them!" She was insistent. Bruce looked from her to the man who seemed to be in charge and back again. Niamh wasn't crying as he had expected, she was calm and collected.

"Looks like our hero is in love, what a problem!" the yellow teeth appeared again.

"Bruce listen to me – I'm one person, but if you don't destroy this then the whole city will be in danger. You have to blow it up!" Niamh pleaded with Bruce to do the right thing. He looked down at the detonator in his hand, his thumb hovered over the button. Bruce couldn't believe Niamh was willing to sacrifice her own life to save the rest of a city that wasn't hers – she had so much courage. He was struggling to make the decision, when he heard a noise that made him want to shout for joy. It was a tiny noise but he knew what it meant – he wasn't alone in this fight anymore. Jim Gordon and Gotham's police force has arrived to join the battle just in time.

As the police officers burst into the room, Bruce pressed the button and a huge bang filled the room, he flew across to the top of the steps. In seconds he had knocked the thug restraining Niamh out. He pushed her against the wall so that he could continue to help round up the other criminals.

When the police had finally rounded up all of the criminal gang, Bruce returned to Niamh, she looked small stood with against the wall with her hands still tied. He was slightly out of breath, and he cut the ropes around her wrists. Niamh rubbed the red marks where they had cut into her skin.

"You made the right choice!" Niamh said quietly.

"And you Miss Niel are the bravest woman I have ever met. " Bruce smiled "Now come here, because that bloke got one thing right – I am in love – with you!" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Jim Gordon searched the room with his eyes to find Batman. He spotted him and Niamh at the top of the stairs, arms wrapped round each other. They were kissing as if the world was ending; but in reality for them it was just beginning.


End file.
